


Green Suits You

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 2nd - A jealous kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Suits You

Barbara had feelings, right? That seemed like an unusual thing to say but she felt the need to justify said feelings. 

She was a person, a human being, who felt just like any sentient creature. 

She felt joy when she successfully told a pun and received groans in response. 

She felt angry when her car decided to stop _working_ while she was in the middle of her morning commute. 

She felt scared when she was forced to participate in creepy episodes of Immersion. (She still had nightmares where Pongo was standing by her bedside while Mr. Diddlez did. . .what he did best to her) 

And, although she despised the feeling, she felt jealous when Arryn began flirting with the barista at Starbucks. 

In reality, Barbara never should have felt jealous in the first place. The two were never a thing. They never went on any dates and never kissed. The only thing pair did that could be possibly hint at more-than-friendship was the innuendos they shot at each other. 

But best friends did that all the time! 

Barbara pouted. She didn't _own_ Arryn. The raven haired girl was free to make her own decisions and flirt with whoever she wanted to - though, to be fair, Barbara was a much better catch than the redheaded girl behind the counter. 

First of all, her make up looked like it had been done by a failed drag queen. And her hair was in a bun that could hardly be called fashionable. Barbara knew the green apron was a policy and all workers required it but she could of at least found away to make it seem attractive. 

Barbara snapped to attention and blinked. She blushed as soon as she realized how ridiculous she had been. 

She looked down at her own apparel: Meg's 'Heart You!' shirt with blue jeans and converse. She was hardly the epitome of style. 

And yet, here she was, critiquing a Starbucks barista just because the woman happened to attract her best friend. 

As Arryn turned to look at the food on display, Barbara watched the redhead's eyes drift to the woman's backside. 

Barbara fumed. The damn scoundrel should get her eyes off from the luscious rump if she knew what was best for her! I mean, it was only a butt but it was _Arryn_ 's butt! 

Her blue eyes strayed to the thing she was trying to avoid. Her cheeks were aflame as she tilted her head. It was pleasant sight. 

Her ass was perfect. It seemed to curve at the right spot and became to dip at the ideal location. It wasn't too large but she wasn't flat. Barbara's hand could probably cup it - _not the she was thinking about doing that_. 

Luckily for her cheeks, which were suffering third degree burns, Arryn stopped looking at the display of food and straightened her back. The barista's co-worker had brewed her drink while the redhead and blonde alike had been to busy ogling her very endearing rear. 

Some may say it was en _rear_ ing. Eh? Eh?! 

Maybe that's why Arryn didn't want to date her. 

Before she could delve any deeper into the reasons there was no relationship between the two, she could see the barista writing something on Arryn's cup. Her eyebrows furrowed. It didn't take that long to write a five letter name. 

Arryn giggled as soon as she took her cup and Barbara saw the two exchange a wink. The raven haired girl turned around and walked towards the table the blonde was seated at. 

Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry. 

But, she was thirsty. 

Thirsty for the barista's _blood_. 

Barbara blinked. That had been. . .unexpected. 

Arryn shot her a grin as she sat, the blonde trying to deny how her heart seemed to speed up. No wonder the barista flirted with her. The raven haired girl seemed to place a spell on anyone within two feet of her. 

"The barista _didn't_ mess your order up?" Barbara asked, quirking an eyebrow as Arryn rolled her eyes. She was notorious for wanting the most ridiculous concoctions of drinks. 

It had taken more than one attempt for the blonde to get her the right drink. Arryn had always been a good sport and drank it nonetheless. Though she made sure to tease Barbara about the order. 

Barbara had been rather flustered and embarrassed, apologizing to her best friend. When Arryn assured her all was well, she mumbled about how the raven haired girl always had to be complicated and never simplistic. 

"No, for once, I got what I wanted." She said triumphantly. 

"Good thing. When you don't get what you want you can be rather bitchy." Barbara shot at her, sitting back in her seat as Arryn scowled. 

"Remind me again why I invited you?" The Texan asked, squinting at the insufferable blonde. 

"I'm good company!" She said with confidence, shooting guns at her best friend. Barbara laughed when Arryn shook her head and covered her face, probably too embarrassed to be seen with her in public. 

"If _that's_ what you want to call yourself, sure. You're good company alright." 

"I'm better company when we're alone." Was that too forward? Would that make things awkward? Barbara seemed to say innuendos every five seconds but for some reason she felt nervous saying that one. 

Arryn nearly choked on her drink, a mild blush dusting her cheeks. "My my, dearest Babs, are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?" Barbara smirked and felt like kissing the one raised eyebrow. 

"If you were thinking of an one on one, intense, sweaty, hours long, passion-filled-," Barbara dragged out every word, trying to contain a laugh as Arryn's eyes bulged and her face was consumed in a blush. "-Mario Kart Tournament then yes, I am implying what you think I am." 

Arryn squeaked in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. 

Barbara let out a low chuckle. "Oh do you have a dirty mind, Arryn? What kind of nasty, R-rated fantasies were you picturing? ' _She's your very own Barbara Dunkelman popsicle stick_.'" 

The blonde can't contain her laughter as Arryn's face hit the table. She knew the woman was giggling just as hard as her, though, because she could see her shoulders and back racking with laughter. 

Once the two contained theirselves, Arryn discreetly shot her best friend the middle finger. 

"Oh man, your face!" Barbara grinned. "I've never seen you so embarrassed before!" 

"Shut up!" Arryn's voice began to crack as she screeched, blushing even more. "God I hate you. Next time I'm asking Mica or Stacy to come with me." 

The blonde quickly grabbed her wrist. "No!" She said with mild panic. What if Arryn decided to flirt with them, too?! Sure she could deck the barista but Barbara didn't really like the idea of hurting Mica or Stacy. 

Arryn's eyebrows rose in shock. "Jeez, I was just kidding." 

This time it was Barbara who lit up a bright red. She coughed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh, yeah, I-I knew that." 

Her blue eyes darted all over the coffee shop but stayed away from Arryn. 

The raven haired girl cleared her throat and gestured to their hands. Barbara looked down and saw what she was referring to. 

Her hand was still clutching Arryn's wrist except, now, it had worked its way closer to her hand. Her fingers were touching the center of her palm, close to intertwining. 

"Oh!" Her face felt hotter than an erupting Mt. Fuji (which was still covered in snow). She quickly retracted her hand and looked down at her feet. She couldn't even hear Arryn's light, "I didn't say you had to stop." 

Barbara's eyes looked back up as Arryn began to take a drink from her coffee. She refused to growl as she saw a number written on the cup. 

1-800-IMGONNAKILL-YOU, Barbara felt like changing it to, because that barista was dead if she thought she could flirt with _her_ Arryn. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? Or eat?" The Texan asked. Barbara shook her head. "You seem to be eyeing up my cup." 

"That's. . .not it." The blonde mumbled, just loud enough for Arryn to hear. 

She tilted her head, making herself look like a curious dog. Barbara shut her mouth before she could make a remark about how cute her best friend looked. The raven haired girl spun the cup around to see Barbara's view. 

She smiled lightly. "Oh. The number." 

The blonde played with her fingers before asking, "Are you, yknow, planning on calling?" She couldn't hide the slight worry in her voice. What if Arryn _did_ call? It wasn't like she had a say in the matter. Besides, at least the barista had the guts to ask her out. Barbara was too busy frowning to even try to ask Arryn on a date. 

The raven haired girl glanced back at the barista. "She's cute," Barbara sighed internally. It was too late now. Arryn met her blue eyes with her own beautiful hazel. Barbara could look into them forever. "But, she's not really my type." 

The blonde's eyes widen. Had she heard that correctly?! 

"No thing for gingers?" 

Arryn giggled. God that was a pretty sound. 

The Texan shrugged. "I got a thing for someone else." 

Barbara forcefully smiled. She knew it wasn't her but she had to appear happy for her, nonetheless. "Oh yeah? Has Arryn got a _cruuuush_? What lucky son of a gun has caught your attention?" 

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I do." She pursed her lips, as if debating on telling Barbara. "I've got more of a thing for blondes." 

The Canadian quelled her sudden excitement. There were a lot of blondes they knew, it didn't mean it was her. 

"Do I know this yellow haired beauty?" 

Arryn chuckled. "Yeah, you know her." 

Guess game, eh? 

"Is it Elyse?" She received a shake of the head. "Uh, Ashley?" Arryn gave her a thumbs down. Before she could guess again, the Texan grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled it in front of her eyes. 

"Hm?" The raven haired girl suggested, dropping her hair. 

A blush overtook Barbara's face. "Wait, really?!" She could hide the excitement in her voice. "It's-it's me?" 

Arryn laughed at her and nodded. "Yes, you beautiful dork, it's you." 

Barbara didn't care if she had been called a 'dork', she smiled stupidly; Arryn had called her beautiful. 

The blonde couldn't help herself and leaned over the small table, cupping the raven haired girl's cheek. She gave her a kiss on the lips, surprising both of them with her brashness. 

But as soon as she felt Arryn kissing back, she knew she was in luck. 

Ha! Suck it ginger barista!


End file.
